Roleplays/Jamie
Jamie & Caleb Jamie: ''He is in hsi room at the nymph sanctuary throwing a football up and down so it hits the roof and bounces back to him, he does this repeatedly'' Caleb: ''He walks past, not noticing him, heading out to da forest'' Jamie: ''He as well doesn't notice Caleb and throws the ball at the wall close to the door, he slowly stands up and turns on the tv, slightly depressed'' Caleb: ''He finally notices the noise and walks to his room, "What was that?" '''Jamie: 'He looks at him hesitantly but with his usual cute flirty smile ''"A football." '''Caleb: 'He looks at the football, ''"And why were you throwing it?" '''Jamie: '"I have nothing better to do." Caleb: ''He pouts cutely, "Aww! So seeing me isn't good anymore?" '''Jamie: 'He looks up at him sadly but with a hint of flirtyness ''"You just don't like me liek I like you." '''Caleb: 'He tilts his head, ''"Who said that?" '''Jamie: 'He shrugs and looks out the window Caleb: ''He walks over to Jamie and holds his hands in his, "Is this enough evidence for you?" '''Jamie: 'He continues looking out the window shaking his head no Caleb: ''He sighs and looks around, "Looks like someone won't be getting a kiss then.." '''Jamie: 'He turns his head to him and looks up at him sadly but with an innocent cute expression, giving him the doggy eyes Caleb: ''He smirks and hesitates, "You're just too cute," ''He leans in and kisses him Jamie: ''He bounces slightly and kisses him back'' Caleb: ''He pulls back, "Have enough evidence now?" '''Jamie: 'He quickly jumps up onto his bed and acts super excited, kicking at the air, rolling around, etc. ''"Yeah, it is." '''Caleb: 'He smirks, ''"Someone's happy." '''Jamie: 'He giggles and nods swiftly Caleb: ''He walks over and lies down on Jamie's bed, "Any reason why?" '''Jamie: 'He nods swiftly ''"Because I l-love you, and you just confirmed you feel the same way." '''Caleb: 'He tilts his head, ''"I thought we confirmed it when you woke up from that coma two years ago?" '''Jamie: '"But you always acted weird, and never kissed me." Caleb: ''He nods, "I did kiss you, loads of times." '''Jamie: 'He blinks ''"But not like that." ''Excited he tackles Caleb off the bed and onto the ground Caleb: ''He grins, "What? Like this?" ''He kisses him again, pulling him closer to him Jamie: ''He grins into the kiss and breaks it soon after "Yeah, like that Cally." '''Caleb: 'He smiles and pulls Jamie even closer to him Jamie: ''He rolls off Caleb and grabs a small toy truck, he starts to play with it xP'' Caleb: ''He laughs, "Jay, you're so childish." '''Jamie: 'He looks up and nods Caleb: ''He grins, "But adorable at the same time." '''Jamie: '"Danke chu Cally." He says it cutely and goes back to playing with the truck, making car noises xP Caleb: ''He grins and walks over to him, sitting next to him'' Jamie: ''He looks up and smiles a huge smile'' Caleb: ''He smiles back, thinking about the night they got drunk and had sex :P'' Jamie: ''He tilts his head at Caleb "What are chu thinkng of?" '''Caleb: 'He shakes his head, ''"Nothing." '''Jamie: '''He frowns ''"Cally, I know chu are thinking of something."